CALI BABY
3:17:29 PM yzerblade: well gents yzerblade: guess what Jack: got the jorb yzerblade: almost yzerblade: they're flying me to cali baby Jack: rly Justin Bieber: wow Justin Bieber: nice yzerblade: CALI BABY CALI BABY It all started innocently enough. A simple job interview evolved into a trip to California, paid for by the hiring company. It was finally time for geezer to stop being unemployed and start being employed. Djoktorok: cali baby cabbagE: CALI BABY Maustradamus: CALI BABY geezerfaec: CALI BABY cabbagE: all day erryday The Money thumb|350px|left|Pictured: The Money 8:26:45 PM yzerblade: here's the new deal yzerblade: i'm going to fly out there and work on site for a week yzerblade: if that goes well they'll hire me full time yzerblade: and they're going to pay for everything Jack: yzers in dat azz baby yzerblade: CALI BABY CALI BABY was a promise of peaceful times, fertile soil, and the money. An all expenses paid vacation to CALI BABY. 10:10:02 PM yzerblade: WOW yzerblade: CEO just dropped 1039 on plane tickets yzerblade: WOW Growing Concerns 10:41:04 PM Justin Bieber: abandon all hope of a job ever Jack: did you abandon your plans for CALI BABY yzerblade: i have no idea what those cali jokers are doing cabbagE: Prolly getting high and laughing at you for thinking you'd actually get the job. Jack: man they had you going with those multiple interviews yzerblade: srsly yzerblade: 4 hours of interviews Jack: like no one could be interviewed that much and not get the job Jack: wrong However, things did not work out as planned. Much time passed after the promise of a flight out without word from CALI BABY. 3:34:08 PM geezerfaec: CEO: "We are still very much interested in having you join our team." geezerfaec: think i'm in geezerfaec: ? geezerfaec: or is the CEO just drunk Things soon started to look up as everyone began to get wasted and make poor life decisions. To CALI BABY 8:27:35 PM yzerblade: looks like i'm leaving august 15th Jack: dat cali baby 9:36:50 PM yzerblade: i asked the CEO what the dress code was he said jeans & tshirt yzerblade: CALI BABY What really ended up happening 7:22:37 PM Jack: cali baby yzerblade: CALI BABY yzerblade: day 1 of work: tf2 lan party yzerblade: day 2: tf2 tournament Justin Bieber: day 3: fired yzerblade: pay: $1000 Jack: day 4: single player tf2 tournament in las vegas, red soldier only yzerblade: day 5: melbourne musical bum 6:49:12 PM yzerblade: dude yzerblade: that was the most screwed over i've probably ever been yzerblade: then again yzerblade: i got a thousand bucks yzerblade: and an all expense paid vacation to cali baby Jack: yeah thats really Jack: pretty good Jack: actually Aftereffects felt from CALI BABY 8:45:26 PM yzerblade: CALI BABY yzerblade: who wants to celebrate with me by buying ps3s 3:18:19 PM yzerblade: CALI BABY Jack: you forgot to butter this toast yzerblade: i was expecting toast yzerblade: ABSTRACT toast Jack: whos up for some ogame Maustradamus: some what 1:54:56 PM yzerblade: WHAT yzerblade: DID I JUST yzerblade: WHAT yzerblade: I GO ALL THE WAY TO CALIFORNIA yzerblade: AND WHNE I GET BACK yzerblade: NEW JERSEY HAS AN EARTHQUAKE? Uses of CALI BABY since then 2:26:41 AM Jack: CALI BABY yzerblade: CALI BABY yzerblade: ..can i still say that Jack: if it makes you feel better While CALI BABY was over, it remained in our hearts as one of the least glorious times in WFWD history. yzerblade: wait something stupid just occured to me Jack: cali baby cabbagE: I'm going to feel so man when yzer's life is destroyed. Justin Bieber: CALI BABY cabbagE: Going to feel SO MAN Justin Bieber: should of not been entry level man Justin Bieber: could still be in CALI BABY cabbagE: >should of cabbagE: I hate you so much yzerblade: CALI BABY Jack: CALI OF Justin Bieber: should of Justin Bieber: man cabbagE: (chuckle) yzerblade: SHOULD SO CALI MAN BABY OF Justin Bieber: too bad CALI BABY cabbagE: CALI BABY yzerblade: too great CALI BABY cabbagE: I think you'd be really annoying at a rave oldman. Category:WFWD-isms